Journey to the Past
by Sadistic Tensai
Summary: Two friends are transported back in time where they uncover thier hidden pasts and make new friendships. But the girls soon discover what happens when you change the past. Can they fix things before it's too late?
1. The Oak Tree

Okay, please be gentle because this is my first Samurai Deeper Kyo fic. I hope you enjoy this, and it's going to get a lot more interesting as it goes along, but for now it's sort of just an introduction. If you read please review, but no flames okay? I'm trying my best here.... :) Thanks, I love ya all!!

* * *

" Alright class, there's the bell. Have a safe spring break and I'll see you in a week," said the teacher as he began to put his papers into his briefcase. " Anne, Kara, can you stay behind for a moment?"

The two young girls approached the teachers desk and stood silently as the rest of the class filed out the room heading for a long week of fun and relaxation. Anne Wolf, a young girl of seventeen, with long flowing blue hair and piercing green eyes stood, staring at her teacher, biting her nails in nervousness. Kara Himaro, the eighteen year old girl who had been Anne's best friend since kindergarten, twisted a strand of her short soft purple hair between her fingers as her dark blue eyes stared intently on her teacher. As the last student walked out of the room their teacher sat down in his chair and folded his arms against his chest.

" The reason I've asked you two to stay behind is because I'm concerned about your history marks. Kara, on the last test you didn't answer a single question, and Anne although you may have answered every question on the test, your answers did not apply to anything I asked. So, as much as I hate to do this, I'm assigning you both homework over the break."

" What!" cried Kara as her dreams of relaxation and fun slowly faded away. " You can't do that! That's why it's called a _break!_"

" I understand that, but if you girls have any intention of passing this class then I suggest that you both do this project. I want each of you to take a historical character and write me a three thousand word essay on them. I also want you both to prepare a presentation for me, which you will give on the first day back from break. Understand?"

The two girls nodded reluctantly as they grabbed their bags and headed towards the door. They walked out of the school and were met by the bright warm sun.

" Can you believe this?" sighed Kara as she threw her bag over her shoulder and walked down the stairs. " So much for a nice break, now we have to spend it doing this stupid project."

" It's our own fault you know. If we studied more, we probably wouldn't be in this predicament. Should we go to the library?" asked Anne as she followed her best friend down the stairs.

" Do we have a choice? The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get back to relaxing."

The cool spring breeze swept through the trees as the two girls walked down the sidewalk in the direction of the library. They had only walked a few blocks when suddenly Kara stopped.

" Come on Kara, you always do this. Let's just go. The library closes soon!"

" I can't help it Anne," said Kara as she walked towards a tall oak tree standing in the middle of the park. " There's something about this tree. Whenever I'm near it I just get this feeling inside of me."

" Kara...it's a tree."

" I know it's just a tree, but there's something..._more..._" said Kara as she placed her hand against the bark of the tree.At that exact moment Kara felt a surge of energy rush through her entire body. Her eyes widened as she gasped for breath.

_" Kyoshiro Mibu."_

_" Onimeno Kyo."_

_" Hold it!"_

_" You are..."_

_" You don't remember?"_

_" Kyoshiro Mibu...I've been sent here by Sakuya. I am Yukimura Sanada."_

" Kara!" cried Anne as she grabbed ahold of her friend's hand and tried to pry it off of the tree. However, as soon as her hand made contact with the tree she too felt the surge of energy flood her body. Their bodies could no longer handle the sensation and the two girls collapsed at the base of the large oak tree.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne's eyes shot open. _How long have I been out for?_ she thought as she slowly lifted her body up. She quickly glanced over at her friend who still lay passed out beneath the tree.

" Kara! Wake up Kara!" she cried as she tried to shake her friend back to consciousness.

Kara stirred and slowly raised herself into a sitting position. " What happened?"

" We passed out. Get up, it's getting dark, we have to get home" said Anne as she took her friends hand and helped her to her feet.

" Anne...where are we?" asked Kara as she looked around at the lush forest that now surrounded them. The sidewalk and street were gone. The playground equipment had all but disappeared. All around them were tall trees and large bushes, there were no other people.

" What is this place?" whispered Anne as she looked up at the bright red sky above them. The sun was setting and it was getting dark. " We've got to figure out where we are."

" We're in a forest," replied Kara bluntly.

" No shit Kara, but _where?_ I mean one minute your having an intimate moment with that stupid tree and the next we're here!"

" I heard voices...and names..." said Kara.

" What, in your head?" asked Anne. " You really have gone crazy haven't you...first the obsession with the tree and now voices in your head! Did they tell you who to do your project on? Why do I even hang arou- "

" Yukimura Sanada..." whispered Kara.

" What? What the hell are you talking about?" protested Anne.Suddenly there was a rustling in the tree above where Anne was standing. She took a couple steps back as she tried to focus on what was making the noise. " Did you hear that?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Kara saw something in the long grass glisten in the soft moonlight. She slowly bent down and reached her hand out, closing her fist around the hilt of a sword. _A sword? _thought Kara. _But why is it here?_ She didn't think twice, she raised it in front of herself as she stepped in front of Anne.

" Where the hell did you get that? And what are you going to do with it?" whispered Anne with a mix of nervousness and frustration in her voice.

" Once it shows itself I'll attack it..." muttered Kara.

" What if it's bigger than us you moron? You don't know how to use a sword!"

" If it's hiding in a tree it can't be bigger than us...right?"

" How do you know Yukimura?" said a young voice from up in the tree.

" It-it's a person!" cried Anne as she took a few more steps back to distance herself from the voice.

" Show yourself!" cried Kara as she twisted the sword in her hands raising it up in defense.

" Answer me! How do you know Yukimura Sanada!"

" I DON'T!" cried Kara.

" LIAR! I heard you say his name!" cried the voice.

" Sasuke."

Kara and Anne froze at the sound of yet another strange voice. This one however, came from behind them. Anne turned around to see a shadow looming in the midst of the trees.

" Miss Yuya, I'm glad you're alright," said the man as he emerged from the trees to show himself. " Not many escape with their lives after meeting the Angel of Death."

The two girls looked up into the tree as a young boy leapt down and landed gracefully on the ground. The tall man grabbed Anne by the hand and pulled her away from Kara.

" Let her go!" cried Kara as she raised the sword in front of her.

The tall man walked closer to Kara, never taking his eyes off her. " Sasuke. Get Miss Yuya out of here. I'll take care of the Angel."

_Why are they calling Anne, Miss Yuya? He thinks I'm the Angel of Death?_ thought Kara as she slowly lowered her sword. " I'm not...You have me mistaken with someone else!"

" Anaka Kiamoto, are you not?" said the man as he placed his hands upon his hips. The young boy grabbed Anne and carried her off into the forest leaving Kara and the man alone.

" No! I'm not!" protested Kara. " I'm-"

" The Angel of Death...I know," said the man.

" Bring her back here right now or I'll...I'll..."

" Kill me?"

" Stop putting words in my mouth!"

" Hmph," said the man as a smile crept across his face.

" Who are you?" asked Kara as she wrestled with the idea of fighting the man before her.

" I am Yukimura Sanada."

_" Kyoshiro Mibu...I've been sent here by Sakuya. I am Yukimura Sanada."_

" Yukimura...Sanada...?" whispered Kara as she stared at the tall man who was preparing to draw his sword against her. Where were they, and how had they gotten here? The only thing Kara knew for sure was that she was longer in her own world.


	2. Hitsuzen

Wow...second chapter and no reviews cries It's okay I'm still going to keep writing this!! ::lol:: Even if no one reads it...why? Cause I like it dammit!! Okay anyways...so here's the second chapter, I hope if anyone reads this that they enjoy it!! :)

* * *

" Bring her back here!" Kara cried as she raised her sword to make the point that she was serious.

" Nope. Uh-uh, afraid I can't do that," said Yukimura as he smiled contentedly to himself.

**Yukimura Sanada. You bastard. I knew I'd find you eventually...and now you will pay for what you have done.**

_That voice! Who is that? Why is it in my head?_ Kara wondered as she felt her body grow entirely cold.

" Yukimura Sanada. Hmph, I have searched far and wide for you, and yet it appears my reputation precedes me. That's a shame...now it appears I have two reasons to kill you."

_Why am i saying these things? _thought Kara as she realized that she no longer had any control over what her body was doing as it lunged forward, sword drawn, at the man who stood in front of her. Yukimura blocked her swing with his sword and looked her right in the eyes.

" Two reasons?" he asked as he forced her back, making a small space between the two of them.

" Yes two. You must know by now that anyone who knows my name dies by my sword. And the most important reason, to avenge my younger brother, the one that you killed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

" Let go of me!" cried Anne as she tried to wriggle herself out of the young boy's grasp.

" Stop fidgeting dammit!" protested Sasuke as he made his way back to the others.

" I need to go back," said Anne as she finally was able to slip out of his hold. She began to run back in the direction of her friend as fast as she could.

" Get back here!" cried Sasuke as he chased after her.

" No! I've forgotten...I've forgotten..." Anne tried to think of an excuse to go back when suddenly a voice inside her head gave her the answer she had been looking for. **My gun.** " My gun! I have to get my gun!"

_Gun?_ thought Anne as she wondered why this strange voice had come up with something like that.

The young boy leapt down directly in front of Anne, preventing her from going any further. Anne took a few steps back, shocked at how fast the young boy could move.

" We'll get it later, right now Yukimura told us to go back to the others, so lets go."

" No! I need it now!" cried Anne hoping that if she made a big enough deal about it that the young boy would give in.

" Alright fine, but stay close to me," said Sasuke as he made his way back in the direction that they had come.

Anne was following the boy as fast as she could when she finally caught a glimpse of Kara. _Is she...fighting? But she doesn't even know how to use a sword!_

Anne was right. She had known Kara her entire life and knew that under no circumstances could her friend have ever known how to use a sword. But as she watched in awe she noticed that Kara's fighting was almost natural, like she had been doing this all her life. Her movements and reactions were so precise. Anne reached her hand up against the oak tree that they had first awoken under when they had arrived here and felt that same rush of energy flow through her body now as it had then.

" Anne!" cried Kara as she leapt over Yukimura and tried to grab onto her friend as she began to fade away. Kara pressed her hands against the tree. If Anne had been able to return then she should have been able to as well. But Kara felt nothing but the cold bark of the tree against her palms. Her sword lay next to her feet leaving her wide open for attack. She felt the swift breeze of a sword being swung precisely in her direction. Kara fell to her knees as the realization that she may never see her world again rushed upon her like the blade now headed for her body.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne slowly opened her eyes to find herself back in her world. As she lifted herself to her feet she turned around to find a tall woman with long black hair standing behind her.

" Who are you?" asked Anne rather defensively. Maybe she wasn't back in her own world after all.

" I am who many call the space-time witch," said the woman as she peered down at Anne. " And you are Kara's friend, are you not?"

" Where is Kara?" asked Anne as she searched around the base of the tree for her friends body. " Didn't she return with me?

" Kara cannot come back to this world anymore," said the woman as she ran her long slender fingers over the rough bark of the tree.

" Wh-what?" asked Anne as fear began to consume her entire body.

" Kara no longer exists in this world."

" How do you know that? protested Anne as tears began to form around her eyes.

" Kimihiro has no memory of her. He doesn't even know the name Kara Himaro anymore," said the woman as she stared up at the starry night sky.

" Kimihiro? How do you know him?" asked Anne as she looked up at the woman.

" I am his employer and that is how I know that she no longer exists here in this time. By going back to that time, you altered the hitsuzen."

" The what?" asked Anne slightly confused.

" Hitsuzen. A naturally fore-ordained event. A result which can only be obtained by a single casualty, and other causalities would necessarily create different results. The two of you changed the hitsuzen of the past,and thus have now altered the future, and in this future, there is no Kara Himaro."

" But we didn't change anything!"

" Kara met Mr. Sanada...didn't she..."

" You mean..."

" In the past the Angel of Death did not meet Mr. Sanada so early on."

" Why does everyone think that Kara is the Angel of Death?" asked Anne.

" Her great ancestor Anaka Kiamoto was the one most often referred to as that. Just as your great ancestor was the one named Yuya Shiina."

" Miss Yuya..." whispered Anne as she tried to take in all this new information.

" When the two of you went back to that time, you became those two women. And now that you have returned, there is no Yuya Shiina in the past."

" Can it be fixed," said Anne as her hands began to clench into fists.

" Pardon?"

" Can the future be fixed. If I go back to that time can I fix the future so that Kara will exist in this world again."

" It is possible, yes."

Anne closed her eyes and turned back towards the tall oak tree and pressed her hands up against it once more. _I'm not leaving you behind Kara...I'll bring you back here with me next time._


End file.
